Un tonto enamorado
by Circe Adhara Black
Summary: Él la amaba, mucho más de lo que quería aceptar, esa era la única verdad. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía simplemente quedarse allí a su lado, abrazándola para siempre? La respuesta era sencilla. Ella se merecía algo mejor. [Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black.]


**_Disclaimer: _**_N__inguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto "La pareja perfecta" del foro La Noble y Ancestral cada de los Black._

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría seguir fingiendo? ¿Cuánto tardarían todos en notar lo que realmente le sucedía? Entre tantas dudas agolpadas en su cabeza, había solo una cosa de la que tenía certeza. No podía seguir así.

Debía irse lejos, definitivamente, esa era la decisión correcta. Era lo mejor para todos los que lo rodeaban, y para él mismo también. ¿Por qué? Explicarlo resultaría extremadamente complicado porque, para ser sinceros, ni él mismo lo entendía muy bien.

De repente, el contacto de un beso cálido en la mejilla lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Allí, frente a él, la fuente de todos sus dilemas. Sólo había que observarla por un segundo para entenderlo, para entender sus dudas y su empeño en no querer arruinar con su presencia la vida de aquella mujer.

Ella se encaminó a la cocina, tarareando sin mucho ritmo una alegre melodía que en ese momento sonaba en la radio, y empezó a preparar un poco de té. Él la siguió, quizás sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía, y observó durante largo rato cómo su cuerpo delgado se movía al compás de la canción. Era la única que en días como aquellos seguía intacta, coloreando cada rincón de aquella lúgubre casona con un poco de su buen humor constante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta siquiera de imaginar atarla a él, y a su oscura y deprimente vida?

Cuando pasó a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, llevando un par de humeantes tazas e invitándolo a unírsele, se preguntó cuando había comenzado a resultar tan problemática aquella preciosa sonrisa que en ese preciso momento iluminaba la habitación. No lo recordaba.

Un día como cualquier otro simplemente empezó a notar que cuando ella no estaba, la extrañaba. Después de tener que realizar varias misiones a su lado, cuando le tocó volver a acompañar a Ojoloco_,_ se dio cuenta que echaba de menos esa torpeza suya (tan inoportuna a veces) y esa manera que encontraba para simplificar siempre todo. Hasta incluso extrañaba un poco el hecho de que no pudiera estar más de cinco minutos en silencio, cosa que a decir verdad, al principio le molestaba bastante.

Se sentó junto a ella sin saber exactamente que decirle, pero como era de esperarse, para ella eso no fue un problema. Hablaron de temas sin importancia durante largo rato mientras el líquido en sus tazas seguía disminuyendo hasta casi acabarse. Pero aún cuando se terminó, los dos continuaron allí, sonriéndose mutuamente, inmersos en un silencio demasiado extraño. Agradable, pero extraño.

Entonces, y causándole una grata sorpresa, ella se acercó un poco más y con decisión tomó sus manos arrugadas y llenas de cicatrices. Durante varios minutos permanecieron sin decir absolutamente nada, sólo continuaron mirándose a los ojos, como si nada fuera de esa habitación importara realmente.

-No me iré a ningún lado, Rem –susurró ella con un hilo de voz, mirándolo a los ojos y entendiendo que algo más estaba sucediendo dentro de su cabeza. Sin atisbo de duda estiró una de sus pequeñas manos y con tranquilidad acarició su mejilla pálida. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca.

Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de todas las emociones que hace tanto intentaba contener. La amaba, eso no podía seguir negándolo. La amaba tanto que todo lo demás había dejado de preocuparle hace tiempo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y la vio aún más cerca. Su nariz pequeña estaba sólo a unos centímetros de su rostro mientras que sus ojos, enormes y expresivos, lo miraban como nunca antes alguien lo había hecho.

Desde que tenía memoria, la gente que más quería, aquellos que sabían su secreto, todos en algún punto lo miraban de la misma forma. A pesar de que aún así lo aceptaran, a pesar de que nunca hubieran dudado ayudarlo, siempre pudo ver en todos los que tenía cerca algo más. Miedo, dudas, y más frecuentemente, lástima.

Pero con ella era distinto.

En sus ojos no veía nada más que una puerta abierta de par en par hacia el futuro, hacia la felicidad. No había prejuicios, no había ataduras. Ella era simple, transparente, única.

La vio sonreír ampliamente, y no pudo más que contagiarse de su alegría. En un segundo y sin que pudiera evitarlo ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos, envolviéndolo en el abrazo más perfecto que alguna vez hubiera podido imaginar. Sentada sobre su regazo y con los brazos alrededor de su cuello se aferró a él como si no fuera a soltarlo nunca más. Idea que a él le pareció simplemente maravillosa.

Suspiró profundamente, sintiendo casi al mismo tiempo como ella también lo hacía. Mientras sus manos se posaban tímidamente en su cintura, ella jugueteaba con su canoso cabello rozando a la vez la piel de su cuello, provocando que se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. Notó su respiración tranquila junto a su oreja y el suave perfume a jazmines que desprendía su llamativo cabello color rosa chicle.

Y entonces, tarde como siempre, la inoportuna cordura volvió a él. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

Apartarla de su lado resultó casi tan doloroso como tener que separarse de una parte de su propio cuerpo. Probablemente si se hubiera visto a sí mismo en ese momento, si hubiera podido observar su expresión demacrada y triste mientras alejaba a una de las pocas personas que aún se preocupaban por él, hubiese sentido mucha lástima. Resultaba bastante triste darse cuenta de ello, pero últimamente lo único que podía sentir por su persona era, justamente, lástima.

Nuevamente se sintió vacío y solo, como lo había estado toda su vida. Pero esta vez se sentía distinto. Hasta ese momento jamás se había percatado de eso, jamás le había molestado tanto esa soledad.

-Lo lamento, Dora. Esto no puede suceder.

Las palabras salieron de su boca apresuradamente y envueltas en un tono de total decepción. No hace falta decir que automáticamente se sintieron extrañas, como si fuera otro el que las hubiera pronunciado. Pero al parecer habían resultado lo suficientemente convincentes para ella.

La joven mujer ya no lo miraba igual, esta vez parecía confundida, frustrada, e incluso un poco enojada.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad lo miró fijamente, sin decir nada, parada a menos de un metro de él con los brazos tensos a los costados de su pequeño cuerpo. Lo observó detenidamente, como quién observa un enigma sin solución posible. Y aunque varias capas de abrigo cubrían su cuerpo, durante ese breve lapso de tiempo, él se sintió completamente desnudo.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lograba causar esas sensaciones en él?

-De verdad eres muy tonto – dijo ella luego de unos segundos, sorprendiéndolo con sus palabras mientras bajaba la mirada y se rascaba nerviosamente el cuello. Volvió a mirarlo fugazmente y luego dio media vuelta y se perdió en la oscuridad del corredor aledaño, sin volver a levantar su cabeza que había adquirido en cuestión de segundos un apagado color marrón oscuro.

Tan repentinamente como había llegado a su vida, trayendo innumerables dudas y nudos incómodos en su garganta, así se iba siempre. Cuando sus palabras frías y su actitud hosca conseguían al fin hacerla enojar y abandonar su personalidad siempre positiva, él no podía evitar sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Nada podía estar bien cuando ella se iba, dejándolo en ese vacío oscuro y sin sentido de su soledad. Nada que no incluyera esa mirada traviesa y esa alegría que ella irradiaba podría estar bien jamás.

Definitivamente ella tenía razón. Él no era más que un tonto.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!¿Que les pareció la historia? Quizás no es la mejor, pero por lo menos para mí ninguna historia que tenga a esta pareja tan perfecta puede ser taaaaan mala. Por eso los elegí, porque creo que son hermosos juntos y porque aún sigo frustrada por el final que les tocó (una de las más grandes injusticias de la saga, en mi opinión). _

_En fin, esto es lo que me salió, y así es como siempre imagine que empezaron a enamorarse estos dos cabezas duras. Así que nada, espero que les guste un poquitititito aunque sea la historia, y como siempre digo, ¡las críticas se agradecerán muchísimo!_

_Saludos :)_


End file.
